


Grumpy Haz

by Allegra_Soleil



Category: British Actor RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Brooding, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, but just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: When Harrison gets jealous of the twins teaching you to play golf, there's potential for drama... Luckily, you know exactly how to distract your boyfriend.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Grumpy Haz

Your boyfriend was a grumpy man. There was no way around it. He was never mean, or overtly angry (unless football was involved, of course), and he was still the charming, kind and happy person you had falle in love with. But every now and then, something would happen that wasn’t much of his liking, like one of his friends (usually Harry) would say something with a little too much bite behind their words, or you would get too caught up talking and laughing with Tom, inadvertently ignoring him, and he would get silent and pouty. And sulky. And honestly, you would probably find it annoying… if it wasn’t so. Damn. Cute. 

Like now, in the park with the Hollands. The twins were trying to teach you how to play golf, Sam standing behind you, correcting your swing or whatever it was called. 

  
“Your hubby is being a little bitch again” Accused Harry. You straightened, looking around, noticing your boyfriend, who was right there only a minute earlier, was now nowhere to be found.

  
“Huh! Wonder what’s gotten into him now…” You followed Sam’s line of vision and effectively found your boyfriend, laying on a bench a good 50 feet away, pointedly not looking at you. 

  
“He probably thinks you gonna steal his girlfriend” Scoffed the redhead, “Not that I blame him, y/n, what do you even see in that crotchety div?”

  
You rolled your eyes,  
“Dude, did you seriously just said ‘crotchety'?” You sighed, “I better go see what’s happening…”

  
“Let him brood”

  
“Yeah, you’re just encouraging his behavior” 

  
You ignored the twins, hiking up the hill. As you got closer, you could see Haz had closed his eyes, head pillowed on his arm behind his head, brown suede jacket that clinging snugly to his frame, dirty blonde locks glowing under the afternoon sun… What were you saying?

  
Oh, right,

  
“Alright, mister grumpy pants” You stood towering over him, “what is it, now?”

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” He grumbled, without even opening his eyes. 

  
“Sure you do. Come on, why are you up here, sulking?” 

  
“Am not sulking!” 

  
He protested, sounding like a petulant child. You arched an eyebrow, but said nothing more about it. The last thing you wanted was picking up a fight in the middle of the Park. Instead you looked around, changing tactics. There wasn’t anyone around, except for the Holland twins down the hill, and an old couple, slowly walking away. Apparently it was still too cold for people to go out. Good. 

  
“You know, it’s actually quite nice up here. Lonely, Quiet. I can see why you like it.”  
Harrison let out a noncommittal sound.   
“I think I'm going to hang up here for a while…”

  
He still didn’t open his eyes, but ever the gentleman, he bent up his legs, planting his feet on the seat, making room for you. But instead of sitting there, you moved to straddle his hips, letting your legs hang at every side of the bench. 

  
“What are you doing?” Harrison’s eyes finally flew open when he felt your weight on him.

  
“Taking a seat. What does it look like?”

  
He looked around frantically, the lovely blush you loved so much spreading quickly on his cheeks and down his neck as you started minutely rocking on top of him. 

  
“Y/n are you insane??”

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” You threw his words back at him and he squinted his eyes, unimpressed.

  
“Come on, Haz… you know you can't stay mad at me for long…” You cooed, watching his eyes roll inside his head as you ground your hips down on his harder.   
“Come on, mister grumpy pants…”

  
He tried to suppress a smile, but you could see the corners of his mouth tremble.

  
“Little Haz is not angry anymore” You teased, feeling him begin to harden underneath you.

  
“Oi! Little?” He exclaimed, indignant.

  
“Ok, big Haz” You smirked. He laughed,

  
“Ok, but seriously, you need to stop!” 

  
“Not until you kiss me, Osterfield” 

  
You yelped, as he sat up so fast you almost fell back. But he wrapped his arm around your waist, holding you close to him. 

  
“You cheeky girl” He accused, right before capturing your lips in a bruising, passionate kiss that soon got you moaning into his open mouth, “My gorgeous, cheeky girl…”

  
You smiled as he rested his forehead against yours, catching his breath, a mischievous glint in your eyes.

  
“Wha-…” He didn’t have time to finish his question, as you slipped from his embrace, quickly getting up and away from him. 

  
“Great, now we can keep on playing golf with your friends!” You exclaimed, cheerfully, almost skipping on your way back down the hill, “Haz? Babe?” You turned around, worriedly, when you realized he wasn’t following you.

  
“Go ahead, I'll be there in a second” 

  
You hesitated, so he smiled, reassuringly,  
“I'm not mad anymore, I promised, I just… need a couple of minutes…” His eyes flickered briefly to his lap, and you understood. Giggling, you made your way back to the twins. Apparently, his pants weren’t just grumpy anymore… 


End file.
